Shadow Saga: Black Leaf
by Jin Senpai
Summary: Yoru Kuragari is an orphan living in Konoha. After being avoid for most his life he jumps at the opportunity to become a ninja. But something rest inside that's about to be awakened, and this awakening has the strength to shift the very fate of the Ninja World. (Rating subject to change)


**Here goes an attempt**

 **Wish me luck**

 **I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The Konoha orphanage was filled with children after the attack of the Kyuubi. One of these children was Yoru Kuragari, An eight year old boy with messy black hair to his shoulders, tanned skin and scarlet eyes.

Today was a normal day for Yoru, you see Yoru was not treated like the other children at the orphanage. He was more or less avoided by the people of the village. Not hated or feared, just mostly avoided. Sadly he was stuck, with no way out being a young boy is a dangerous world. Luckily today the kids at the orphanage were told something that actually excited Yoru, a ninja came in and allowed the children at the orphanage to sign up for the ninja academy. Yoru practically jumped at the opportunity to actually have something to do with his time. He hated walking around the village because everyone avoided him so he usually stayed inside. In just a week he would be able to start

 **(1 week later)**

Yoru walked to the academy for his first day, like usual not a look came his way. Some people seemed to be actively forcing themselves to not acknowledge him, but he didn't care today. He was happy to be starting the academy, so happy that he randomly started running at full speed towards the building. Something came to his mind a few moments later, and he suddenly stopped and change saw a man walking in the market district, and a slight smile came to the boys face. Yoru walked towards the the man, but 'accidentally' bumped into him. The man just sighed before looking forward and going on with his day. Yoru then walked into an alleyway and reached into his pocket. He quickly pulled out a wallet, took all the money from it, and proceeded to throw it on the ground before counting the money in his hand.

With his new money he walked to a clothing store and began to shop. He still had about an hour before he had to be at the academy. He began to shop for a new set of clothes, something more fitting for a ninja, at least in his opinion. He chose a sleeveless green hoodie, a black T-shirt, baggy green pants, and black sandals. After paying for the clothes he once again began running towards the academy. Even with his little detour Yoru made it to the academy before anyone else. He ran into the building and was told where his classroom would be. He walked to the classroom and when he entered the only other person he saw was a kid with spiky blond hair. Yoru ignored the kid and took a seat in the back of the class assuming that no one would really sit near him anyway. Soon the class began filling, and in an hour the room was completely packed with students. Once all the students were settled their teacher walked in.

"Hello my name is Iruka Umino, and I will be your teacher for your remainder at the academy. We'll begin by introducing ourselves, state your name and something about yourself." The man said. One by one the students said their names and short facts about themselves. Soon it came to Yoru.

"M-my name is Yoru K-kuragari, and I um like um tomatoes." Yoru said nervously. He wasn't really use to having a lot of attention on him so he was really uncomfortable at the moment.

Class went on and Yoru made sure to pay the utmost attention to what he was learning. When class ended instead of returning to the orphanage Yoru went to a nearby park, and spent the rest of the day there. When night came Yoru just took off his hoodie and used it as a pillow. Even though he laid down Yoru couldn't sleep. He was too excited about his first day at the academy. He had learned so much. Yoru spent the rest of the night staring at the moon thinking about the next day.

 **(Two years later)**

Yoru sat by a tree in the academy's training ground, along with the rest of his classmates. Today they were sparring , and he was waiting his turn. When his turn came up he walked to the center of the training ground, along with another boy. Both boys charged each other and began to trade blows. Yoru went on the defensive and focused on blocking and dodging the other boys attack. Soon the boy began to show signs of tiring, so Yoru began his own attack. Dealing punches all over the boys body, Yoru pulled his fist back for the final strike. When he did this his fist gained a black aura around it without him realizing. He punched the boy in his stomach and caused him to fly through about two trees. A few seconds later Yoru passed on the ground.

Iruka ran over to Yoru and lifted him onto his shoulders. Iruka told the other students that they could go home as he brought Yoru to the hospital.

 **(Hospital)**

Yoru jumped up from his position on his hospital bed and felt a tingling in his hand. When he looked at it there was a black aura around it. It then faded and Yoru was left confused by everything that had transpired. He just laid there in his hospital bed hoping he didn't do anything that might have jeopardized him graduating. The last thing he remembered was seeing the boy he was sparring with go flying, then everything went black. His body, mostly his hands really felt numb like he couldn't even move.

Soon enough a nurse came in and gained a look of surprise seeing Yoru awake. "We expected you to be out at least a few more hours." she said

"Um, what exactly happened to me?" Yoru asked doing his best to sit up in his hospital bed, trying his hardest to remember what had happened to him.

"According to your teacher you overdid it during a sparring session, nothing too serious." The woman said bringing a smile to Yoru's face "However we would like you to stay here at least overnight."

Yoru gave the woman a nod before she turned to leave back out of the room. Yoru was relieved by what he had been told. He let himself drift back to sleep having now relaxed, wanting to hurry the rest of the day along. He couldn't wait till it was time to graduate.

 **(2 Years Later)**

.Yoru woke on this day feeling a mix of motion, excitement, nervousness, but mostly determination. Yesterday he had finally graduated from the academy and now he would be assigned a team and finally be able to actually do something. Life gets pretty boring when you have no one to talk to. He hurried to the academy, an when he got there he felt a feeling of nostalgia. Just like his first day at the academy, he and Naruto were the only ones in the room. He went to his seat and waited for the class to fill. He knew this would possibly be his last time in this academy and he was happy about that. Soon the class filled and Iruka-sensei got their attention.

"Alright today is the day you begin your ninja career. You will be placed in three man teams, and will each have a jounin sensei. The teams will be as followed..."

...

Team 6: Yoru Kuragari, Tsukuru Rebenji, and Meiyo Kazoku

Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha

Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame

Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi

"These will be your teams from this day forth, now this afternoon you will meet your jounin sensei. Until then you have a break." Iruka said.

Yoru left the room with his new team. Tsukuru is a girl with light brown hair to her upper back, and blue eyes. She wears a brown zip up vest, matching pants, black sandal, a blue headband. Yoru knew her to be quite talkative accentric.

Meiyo is a boy with straight short black hair, and black eyes. He wears a black sleeveless sweater, brown pants, black sandals, a black headband, and a brown shoulder bag. He seemed to be observing Yoru nervously.

The team left together the academy and went to a nearby park. On the way there Yoru noticed Meiyo constantly glancing at him only to turn away when Yoru looked at him. Getting tired of this quickly He decided to confront the boy about it. "What's your deal man?" he said only for him to freeze up like a deer in headlights. "Why do you keep looking at me."

"I-I was just a little conflicted." The boy said truthfully confusing Yoru "My parents always told me not to talk to you, but now we're on a team together."

"Why exactly did your parents tell you that?" Yoru asked actually curious as to the reason no one would talk to him, however it would be Tsukuru who would give him an answer who had actually been quiet till now..

"Oh there were lots of reasons we were told not to talk to you, and some were really crazy if i'm being honest. Like that you were cursed or even that you would follow us home at night and steal our dream." Tsukuru said in a hyper manner as if she was holding in all her words till now.

Yoru just looked blankly between the two of them for a few seconds before just turning back around…..That was just so stupid to hear.

 **(Later)**

Team six were waiting in the academy for their jounin sensei. Teams began to get picked up and soon entered a man with short black hair, a goatee, and brown eyes. He wore a black long-sleeve shirt under his green flak jacket, black pants, and sandals.

"Team 6 follow me." With simply that he walked out followed by team 6. They went to a training ground where they sat in the grass. "So your my team... Sure is an odd bunch." He said looking down at the nervous boy, the bouncing girl, and ….Yoru. Anyway let's start by introducing ourselves. My name is Rido Sentoki, but you can call me Rido-sensei. I like the simple things in life, and hate the bad things. Now you go." He said pointing to Meiyo.

"M-my name is Meiyo Kazoku. I like plants, and i don't really like crowds." Meiyo said

"The name's Tsuruku Rebenji, I like fixing stuff and i absolutely hate the rain!" The girl said hoping up and striking a pose.

"My name is Yoru Kuragari. I enjoy the dark and the color green, and hate the color blue." Yoru said.

"Once again, this is an odd little group." Rido-sensei said. "Now I'm going to need you to meet me here tomorrow at around 6am. You are dismissed." Rido walked away leaving the kids.

With a nod of their heads the rest of Team 6 went their separate ways.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the rewrite.**

 **R &R**


End file.
